Patent Literature 1 and Patent Literature 2 disclose a mounting structure for a vehicle washer nozzle device.
In the vehicle washer nozzle device mounting structure disclosed in Patent Literature 1, a washer nozzle device is mounted to a cowl top panel positioned between a lower edge of a front window panel and a rear edge of a front hood. However, various on-vehicle components are disposed on a lower side of the cowl top panel. The cowl top panel is attached/detached every time when maintenance inspections of the on-vehicle components are carried out. To improve operability of maintenance inspections of the on-vehicle components, the washer nozzle device is preferably mounted to a portion other than a cowl top panel.
Further, a facing wall facing to a panel surface of a front window panel is formed to the cowl top panel. A through-hole directing the panel surface is formed on the facing wall. A rear end of a washer nozzle device is inserted into the through-hole. The washer nozzle device incorporates a nozzle which injects a washer fluid. An opening penetrating a rear end of the nozzle is formed on a rear end surface of the washer nozzle device. A washer fluid injected from the nozzle is sprayed on a panel surface through the opening.
A rear surface of the facing wall is inclined backward. A rear end surface of the washer nozzle device is an inclined surface corresponding to the inclination of the rear surface of the facing wall. Generally, a shape of the rear surface of the facing wall is different for each vehicle type. For example, inclination in a vehicle width direction and inclination in a vertical direction on the rear surface are often different for each vehicle type. In the case where the inclination is changed, displacement on the rear end surface of the washer nozzle device with respect to the facing wall becomes noticeable. This interferes with improvement of an external appearance of a vehicle. Further, the washer nozzle device cannot be commonly used in vehicles of various types.
In a vehicle described in Patent Literature 2, a rear end of a front hood is positioned at an interval above a front end of a cowl top panel. Consequently, a space is formed between the rear end of the front hood and the front end of the cowl top panel. A nozzle in a washer nozzle device is disposed on the cowl top panel and behind the front hood and also mounted at the rear end of the front hood. Members other than the nozzle in the washer nozzle device, such as a washer fluid feeding hose, are disposed in the space. A hood garnish (cover) is provided on an upper surface of the rear end of the front hood. The hood garnish extends backward from a rear edge of the front hood and covers the nozzle from an upper side. The washer nozzle device is not mounted to the cowl top panel. Therefore, maintenance inspections of in-vehicle components disposed on a lower side of the cowl top panel can be easily carried out.
However, when a front hood is opened, a washer nozzle device is visible from outside. This interferes with improvement of an external appearance of a vehicle. Further, since a part of the washer nozzle device is disposed in the space, there is a limit to lower a whole height of the front hood to bring close to an upper side of the cowl top panel. Therefore, there is a room for improvement to expand driver's visibility for seeing a front side of a vehicle. Further, a nozzle is positioned behind a front hood, and therefore a hood garnish covering the nozzle becomes a large size.
Furthermore, in a vehicle washer nozzle device mounting structure described in Patent Literature 2, a facing wall facing to a panel surface of a front window panel s formed at a rear end of a hood garnish. A through-hole directing the panel surface is formed on the facing wall. A nozzle of a washer nozzle device is positioned on a front side of a vehicle body away from the facing wall. A washer fluid injected from the nozzle is sprayed on a panel surface through the through-hole. When a hood garnish is seen from outside, the nozzle is visible in the depth of the through-hole with respect to the hood garnish. This interferes with improvement of an external appearance of a vehicle.